


Flying Free

by scrollgirl



Series: Brightest Heaven [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asian Character, Bechdel Test Pass, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal-rights activists cause a kerfuffle in Atlantis when they set free some of Dr. Lam's ATA-activated hamsters. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Free

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/) [commented](http://scrollgirl.dreamwidth.org/641692.html?comment=3772828#cmt3772828) on an old SGA meta post of mine, saying, _"Now I want little ATA-activated hamsters running around activating everything on Atlantis. Just because!"_ I didn't show the actual hamsters, but I assure you that they're enjoying their (albeit temporary) freedom.

The corner of the infirmary in which Dr. Lam had made her office didn't really have a door, so Marie rapped lightly on the wall to alert the doctor to her presence.

The doctor turned away from her laptop with a smile. "Hey, Marie. What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt, doctor, but I wanted to let you know that there's been a slight... mishap," said Marie, wincing at the understatement. "In the animal lab."

Lam touched her ear and realised she'd taken her radio off. "Was there an emergency?" she asked, fumbling to put it back on, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

Marie shrugged helplessly. "I think a few of the Marines who just arrived on the _Daedalus_ were kind of shocked to realise that we experimented on animals and they..." She trailed off when the doctor slapped a hand on her forehead. "Yeah, sorry. They released all the animals from their cages."

Suddenly the lights in the infirmary flickered off and a strange hum began to vibrate through the floor. "Uh-oh," said the doctor, when she found herself floating up out of her chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Marie exclaimed, clinging desperately to the edge of a wall trimming when her feet began to lift off the floor, all at once ridiculously grateful to the Ancients for incorporating so many decorative panels and protruding ridges in their architecture.

"Marie? Did the Marines release _all_ the animals from the lab?"

"Yes, doctor," Marie said breathlessly, trying to keep her stomach from rebelling from the weightlessness.

"Even my hamsters?" Lam asked again, her voice a little strangled. She was upside down on the ceiling by this point. "The ones with the ATA gene?"

"Oh," said Marie, connecting the dots. "Oh dear."


End file.
